Heart Beats Fast
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share their first dance as a married couple to a very special song. Basically a thousand words of pure fluffiness to melt your heart.


_Heart beats fast. Colours and promises, how to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid?_

Love is in the air as Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson amble onto the dance floor at half past seven. The grand ballroom lights go dim, leaving a calming ambiance over the room. Music plays softly from the keys of the ancient looking grand piano in the corner of the elegantly decorated room. The classy, polished hardwood of the dance floor situated in the middle of a rectangle of tables filled with their loved ones reflects off the lights creating a majestic sparkling effect.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen Mister and Mister Hummel-Anderson will now share their first dance as newlyweds" says the Noah, who had volunteered to control the audio for their special evening.

Everyone who had previously been on the dance floor cleared the area heading back to their chosen tables. The main table at the head of the room seated Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel. They were all beaming with happiness as Kurt and Blaine token position in the middle of the floor.

"So are you going to tell me what song you picked yet?" Kurt murmurs as Blaine takes his hand and winds it tightly around Kurt's trim, waist coat covered mid-section. His other hand wraps tightly around Kurt's and rests on their chests.

"Just wait and see" Kurt hums and Blaine pulls him closer. Kurt smiles and wraps his arm around Blaine's shoulders. His palm presses flat against his husband's back comfortingly. Blaine rests his head against Kurt's. His jacketless arms allow his body heat to penetrate through and it warms the duo.

Complete peace and tranquility takes them over and suddenly they're not in a ballroom full of their closest friends and family, about to share their first dance as married men. They're two lovers, dancing on clouds in the night sky with a back drop full of stars and nothing but passion and true love. The keys of the piano start to play, amplified through the speakers. Everyone let's out collective 'awes' as they secretly swoon.

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this._

"Baby" Blaine breathes happily when he recognizes the song. He can feel tears of overwhelming happiness blister in his eyes and he can't help but let them fall. Never had there been a moment in his life when he was happier. Never had he felt safer, more loved or as perfectly imperfect as he did in Kurt's arms. "It's perfect," he finishes.

"Just like you" Kurt smiles. He too had tears falling openly down his pale marble cheeks. He felt the indescribable emotions accompanied with pure bliss and the sudden need to be impossibly closer to Blaine became irresistible. He pulled himself tightly to Blaine's chest and listened happily to the song.

The song was their song. It was the song they danced to on weekdays in their tiny shoe box apartment when they were too poor to go out. It was the song they listened to when they missed each other. The song that got them through the year they spent apart. The song they both cried to when they fought, and the song they listened to when they made up. It was perfect.

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. _

_I'll love you for a thousand more. _

"I love you so much Blaine" Kurt whispered into his lover's ear.

"I love you too Kurt, until I met you I never thought I would find that Nicholas Sparks' love that everyone chases. I'd dream of finding the Noah to my Allie or the Savannah to my John. But with you, I got all of that and so much more. I know that one day we're going to die peacefully in our sleep and I know that we'll be together in our next life. We are soul mates and I'm so lucky that I found you. You are the light of my life, the reason I get up in the morning and my greatest love. I will never feel this way about anyone else and I'm so glad that I'll never have to try. Thank you so much for marrying me Kurt. You are just… perfect to me" Blaine confesses, teary eyed and wide smiled. Everything he'd wanted to say since the ceremony flooded out of his mouth and somehow managed to sound nice, Blaine was glad, he wasn't in the right mind to be making huge philosophical speeches. The only thing he could focus on was the soft press of Kurt's hand on his back and the small puffs of Kurt's minty breath on his neck.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt cries happily. He kisses Blaine's sensitive neck and it sends shivers up and down their spines.

Suddenly, everyone is clapping and only then do they realize the song had ended. They both look around and smile. They hug and kiss once more before fluttering off to find their mother's Carole and Dianne for a dance.


End file.
